Book One: The Heavens Awaken
by Moonlit Soul
Summary: Three girls, three boys, and an intertwined fate. OC’s
1. Prologe

Luna: This isn't my story, it's Sunny's. She dose write it for my though. So far this the third story she's writen and I think it's her best!

Sunny: New story, oh joy more work. Seriously, how do I find time to do this?

OC: Hoshi, Solina, Usagi

Main Parings: OCxSasu OCxGaarra OCxIthachi, it'll become more obvious later

Side Parings: Any suggestions? Hina/Naru, Shika/Ino, Neji/Ten? I'll write any thing, really.

Prologue

--Hoshi--

Hoshi sat on her small worn bed in the room she shared with three other girls. She had not gone to school today because she had a fever of 102. That aside, Hoshi's normally pale skin was paler than usual and her cheeks were tinted red with fever. Her dark black hair cascaded down to her lower back, and her deep purple eyes were trained on the manga in her lap. Hoshis' parents had died when she was young; her mother giving birth and her father from overdosing on heroine, she now lives in an orphanage outside the city of Okada. Hoshi's a bit of a Mary-Sue, good at everything, but not great at one thing, and that bugs the living shit out of her. On her bed to the left of her, is a clip board with a half done drawing of Gaara crushing a fangirl using Sand Coffin, Sasuke sticking Karin in a blender, Naruto on a sugar high, and Neji peaking at Tenten with Bakugan. The one thing Hoshi loves to do is draw her favorite Naruto characters, especially when she draws herself in with her fictional-crush-s; that's plural.

"Hoshi!" called one of the attendant ladies.

"Hai?"

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Hai" she wasn't much for words unless she was with her Naruto obsessed friends. She wasn't shy per say, more reserved, but still emotional.

"Then please rest, you will have to go to school tomorrow"

"Hai" she said slightly irritated at not getting far in to the manga. She cocooned herself in her thin blankets and fell into a light sleep.

--Usagi--

Usagi flopped down on her bed; her short ice blond hair with silver streaks framing her delicate features and vivid grey eyes covered with D&G sunglasses. She had a nose piercing and a tattoo of a raven on her lower back. Usagi is not what you would call innocent. Most of her friends smoke or drink, and there is little done about anything. The only time anyone cared enough to stop anything was when there was this school shootings that happened, but it was only because the **adults** were in danger.

Usagi flipped open her pearly razor phone. '17 missed calls' it read. She swore; 24 texts. She had to pay for those things, the idiots. She is considered popular, even if she is anti-social and a loner. Usagi has her own band of loyal fowlers… more like stalkers, and what might even be considered a fanclub.

Usagi stood up and went into the kitchen. After making ramen, (RAMEN!) she sits down in a beanbag chair in front of her TV and watches Naruto. It's one of Usagis' secret sins, along with Aly & AJ and Girl Scout cookies. When Usagi saw it was her favorite episode she nearly jumped for joy, but she had more composer then that. It was the episode in which Sasuke and Itachi fight, and Itachi beats his foolish brothers' ass. Usagi has I little thing for Itachi but she denies it and says 'how can you have a crush on non-existent people?'

The show ends; its 11 pm and her parents aren't home but that's normal considering she never sees them useless its break or something; they even work on weekends. They try to make enough money to send Usagi to college and move out of this hell-hole.

She takes a shower and slips in to bed. She stays awake for a while contemplating on her life; she can't help but feel out of place with all the druggies and self-obsessed people in her life. Slowly, around 2 am, Usagi falls asleep.

--Solina--

Solina sighed deeply; her dad was lecturing her… again. Honestly couldn't they leave her alone? She twirled a strand of flaming red hair, and her brown eyes were devoid of their normal mischievous spark. He red lips sucked on a lollipop, she always had some kind of candy on her person. Her facile features were exageraded and mixed, giving her a multi-racial appearance. Her father tapped her on her very red head, and continued to condescend on her in Spanish, his native language.

"¿Qué pensaba usted? ¡Éste es la tercera vez este mes!" He yells for the 5th time (what were you thinking? this is the third time this month!)

"No sé" Solina replies (I don't know)

You see, Solina's parents are millionaires and live very well in a fancy house in California. Solina goes to a snobby private school that is full of people she hates. She tends to get into fights with both fan people and the thuggish boys, and most turn violent. Even though she's 5'1 and compact, she packs quite a punch. Also Solina gets in trouble for not wearing her uniform and her eccentric views, such as 'We all live in hell, we just don't know it yet' or 'In elementary school they brain wash you, in middle school they enforce it, in high school the expect you to do everything yourself. I'm I the only one who sees the issue here?"

"Do you want us to send you to Grandma?" her father asks in English

"NO!" Solina yells horrified. Her grandma lives in the northern part of Japan and she lives in San Francisco. Summery, HUGE culture shock.

"Well, it's too late. You're leaving tomorrow." Her father stated. Solina clenched her fist to retain her anger

"Nani!" She screams, and takes some deep breaths to regain her composer "Lovely" she said giving them a hallow smile. She walked up to her room on the fourth floor and closed the door making sure to slam it. Once inside she released her anger on her wall, hitting it until her already wounded hand started bleeding again. She examined her work; there would be a dent in the wall and her hands would be bruised for a month or so. Solina sat down at her commuter and started to type, ignoring her bleeding fingers. She was currently working on a Fan fiction called Blood Stained Love(1), which involved her favorite characters, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto. She sat up all night and wrote every last chapter knowing that once she moved there would be no internet. Once she finished she shut off her computer, and packed her thing. Looking at the clock it was 8 in the morning. There is 3 hours till she leaves so Solina decides to sleep, having pulled an all night-er. Throwing her self unceremoniously on to her bed she removed her shoes. Her body crashed soon after from lack of sleep.

--Demons--

"Its' almost time" said the serpent being

"The portal opens and that's our only chance for escape for 3 thousand years. You better not screw this up" growled the feline beast

"Shut up Baka, it will work. But you won't know who you'll be stuck with so no complaining if your human is as weak as you are" reprimands the ocean dweller

"Care to say that again?" asked the shape-shifting lioness sharply

"Shut up you two, and keep working" hisses the reptilian beast

--A/N--

(1) A generic name for a fanfiction

Warning- Don't expect me to update often until I finish Loves a Death Sentence. If I get more reviewers then I'll update more. Uh… really unmotivated sometimes because I suffer from Seasonal depression plus I'm dyslexic so my spelling and grammar suck.

So, yeah, prologue. Can't really say much…

No review, no update. That's my working policy, so review and give me some ideas, or input, because I have no idea were this is going… Do you want me to focus in on a cretin character? Do you want more romance or action? It's up in the air, and I need you to decide.

-Sunny Soul

--Luna--

This is my friends story, so review to make her happy! Sunny loves critique, so lotsa feed back please and thank you.

She is planning to post it on her profie once she finishes a few more chapters. She plans on three books, or stories.


	2. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Chapter 1

-Luna- Sunny started posting on her own account; she'll make me delete this one. So go check out her account before this story disappears!

Poor Unfortunate Souls

Chapter 1

--Demons--

"I got it!" exclaimed the three tailed beast

"What about the containers?" asks the gatekeeper

"I've got a lock on three"

"Hurry up" hissed the two tailed monster

"Ignition"

--The Realm--

"Were the hell am I?" Hoshi asks her self. She walked forward, or what appeared to be forward. It was hard to tell when the entire world was black. She headed forward for god-know how long and the impenetrable darkness never seemed to end. As she continued to walk forward she saw a flash of color in the distance

"Hey, is anybody out there!" Hoshi called

"Echo!" was yelled back

"Is that a yes?"

"You bet" came a voice from right next to her

"Holy shi-" she screamed

"Oh my god, that was priceless" Solina laughed

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sölina, what's your name?"

"Hoshi"

"Ha, your names means star"

"Yes it dose, why is that so amusing?"

"My name means child of the sun, or sunny"

"Ok, I'm still lost"

"Nah, it's nothing it's just one of my odd observations"

"Sure, do you know were we are?"

"We do" said a voice coming from their right

"Oh… my… god" both girls breathed. 3 being stood… er, floated next to them

"They don't look like much" boomed the Nekomata(1) retracting black, bat-like wings "And ones missing"

--Usagi--

"What is this" she muttered waving her arm cautiously in to the blackness. After such precautions, Usagi started walking slowly, as to make sure all this black was flat and there were no holes. Her ears picked up some noises and started to head to them. Suddenly a large beast appeared in front of her.

"Found you" she chuckled, sounding amused yet frightening. The beast quickly teleported back to its comrades, Usagi screaming as she too disintegrated.

--The Realm--

Usagi landed on her butt… hard.

"Fuck" she breathed and stood careful of her sore bum "That hurt"

"Who are you?" Usagi looked up into the faces of two girls, about her age. One clearly Asian, the other clearly not.

"Usagi, you?" she asked standing up and shaking her blond head

"I'm Hoshi, this girl is Solina something-or-other the 4th"

"Great, were the hell are we?" Usagi asked them

"We were just about to tell you skin-sacks" growled one of the formidable demons. All tree girls turned their faces up to the beasts.

"What are you anyway?" asks Solina blatantly

"Sanbi(3) and Nibi(1) are bijuu(2), if you will. I'm not really a tailed beast, I'm the gate keeper" stated the feline-graced reptile, Ryū(4)

"And were tired of rotting away in this hell, so were taking your bodies and harnessing their ability's" growled the cat demon

"Great, and did you think to even ask us? I mean, it's just common curtsy" Solina reprimanded

"Don't lecture me _human_, I'll rip your limbs off" snarled the cat. Solina just 'pfft'ed and rolled her eyes dramatically

"Um, not to be rude or any thing but-" Hoshi started

"Were the fuck are we?" finished Usagi. The dragon grinned, her pointed gold teeth clashing with her solid black body and blood red belly.

"You, my dears, are in the real of demons; here just called The Realm. That's capitalized. As to why we brought you here, we" she pointed to the other demons "Are we need human capsule to contain our sprit, or else we can't pass into the world of humans"

"Why in the world would you want to live in human bodies in the human world?" Usagi asks "It's incredibly dull, and depressing"

"It can't be worse than 30 thousand years in the black hole" stated the Isonade(3) speaking for the first time "Plus all that despair, we feed of it"

"That's creepy" muttered Hoshi quietly so only the girls could hear

"Oh, oh, question!" Solina yelled jumping up and down waving her arm in the air like a crazy school girl

"Yes, kit?" asked the Ryū amusedly

"What happens to us?" she said cocking her head to the side cutely

"You die" the Nekomata said simply, fork tailed swishing behind her. All the girls started

"NANI?"

"WHAT?"

"QUE?"

The cat demon chuckled, black fur rippling in pleasure at the girls' discontentment

"That's not fucking funny!" yelled Solina, being the most outspoken "I don't wanna die, I'm 14 years old!" she switch over to Spanish "I can't believe you fucking ass holes take us out of your perfectly miserable lives to fucking die so you can go eat you fill of depressed people or what ever it is you demons do. Screw this, take me home now!" the other two girls blinked. Hoshi spoke only Japanese having only lived in Japan, and Usagi only under stood the English and Japanese because she lived in England for a few years. Solina continued to rant in Spanish.

"Cool it young one, Nibi just likes to screw with people. We're not actually sure what happens to you" said the Isonade reasonably "You might die though, you might live. Understand it doesn't matter to us. You girls are just another way for us to leave this desolate hole."

"Well aren't you considerate" Usagi comments raising a speculating eyebrow "When exactly are we expected to handover our bodies?" sarcasm plentiful in her question

"Do you really have a choice?" the water creature asked them reasonably "If you survive, you get to spend the rest of your life in a different realm, if you die, well, it's not like you girls have anything to go back to"

"I'll do it" said Usagi and Solina directly after his speech. The looked at each other and smirked knowingly. Hoshi took longer; she chewed on her lip as she tried to decide.

"I don't have a choice do I? Its whether I do it willingly or not"

"Basically"

"How long till we depart on this epic journey?" Solina asked sitting on the swirling black of what she could only guess was floor

"3 days, learn about your new friends. They will be your new sisters" said the gatekeeper before all three demons disappeared

--Hoshi--

"Soooo…" I said. After the demons had left we had all sat in a triangle. The demons said we would be sisters. Was that literal or figurative, I didn't know.

"Oh! Let's start by stating our full name, were we came from, a little about our past, and our likes and dislikes" Solina suggests enthusiastically. That smile seemed to be permanently plastered to her tan face

"Sure" I agree

"Whatev" Usagi says uninterested

"I'm Anzai Hoshi, and I'm from Okada, Japan." I start "My parents were killed when I was 6 and I've lived in an orphanage ever since. I like drawing, music, YouTube, anime conventions, and manga; particularly Naruto. I hate drugies, manga haters, vanilla, the color pink, sluts, and spiders"

"I love Naruto too! Mostly Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto. I also like Death Note. I love to write, singing, dance, eat candy, and awesome t-shirts. I hate school, rules, my dad and step-mom, snobby rich people, and I'm scared of the needles. Yeah, I'm outa order, my names is extremely long so just call me Solina Van Cover the 4th. I live in San Francisco, in a huge mansion, go to a snobby private school, and have finally been expelled and sent to live with my grandma in northern Japan."

"You have almost no accent, that's amazing. I'm Obata Usagi. I used to live in London, and then I moved to some crappy suburb near Tokyo. I'm an only child and my parents work 24/7. I like music, books, sharp pointy things, my tattoo, and Naruto. I hate my life, people who think I'm emo cause I hate my life, whinny people, people at my school, and people who think they can control me." I think that's the most she's ever going to ever say in such a short span of time

"Wow, we have some things in common. We all have names that mean some sort of celestial structure, and we all love Naruto." Solina told us

"Why dose that matter?" Usagi asks bluntly

"I was raised to notice thing like that" she says shrugging "Plus it makes me twice as random!"

"What else can we say about ourselves?" I ask them

"How about our goals" the happy redhead insisted "I wanna… well… I don't know actually. My parents wanted me to take over the family job" she said sticking her tongue out in displeasure

"I would like to become and artist, mostly a manga illustrator. Maybe, more realistically, I'd become a housewife with a small part time job" I explain, I really am headed nowhere in life

"I just wanted to graduate from high school so I could get out of that hell hole" the blond said pursing her thin pale lips

"So, what do you think we're going to do in this new world? Perhaps it's a completely different universe, or do you think just a different time period?" I inquire of the two girls, staring into space, my violet eyes unfocused

"Hell, I know. As long as it isn't back to my house" Usagi says simply

"You call it your house, why not your home?" Solina asks her, coking her head to the side. That seems to be a habit when she asks questions

"What's it to you?" just like Usagi's lack of response to anything

"Well sorrryyyy for caring" Solina rolled her eyes dramatically

"Nobody asked you to" Usagi retorted

"It's this thing called sympathy, most humans feel it for people they feel bad for or know what their going through"

"Don't lecture me girly, it's not like any girl as happy as you know about my hellish life"

"Don't argue you two, please" I plead "We need to get along" talk about polar opposites

"You can't tell me what to do" Usagi came back

"And you don't act like you know everything! We all hate our life for one reason or another. Also, you could try and open up to people. Or at least try to act like you care"

"That's not my style, if you really want to know about me, fine. I'm the result of a one night stand. My father isn't my blood father. My parents can barely afford to care for me, their ALWAYS working, and they know me about as well as I know you two. Pretty much, I'm some poor ass girl, with no past and no future. Happy?"

"Yes, there we go! I feel so good; I was finally able to use something from by stupid school. That must suck, your life I mean, but I'm sure you don't want pity. What about you Hoshi?"

"What about me…" I answer; I don't want to be analyzed by some crazy girl who seems to be smarter then she acts

"What makes you life so hellish that you want to risk your life to start a new one?" she asks looking genially interested

"Not much, just my whole no parent situation, along with being Miss Invisible" I shrug "I'm not angsting about it like Usagi, but it dose kinda suck"

"Well, there's another thing we all have in common" Solina said beaming brightly at us

"What makes your life suck? And what about it makes you so damn happy?" I say, this girl is sooooo weird.

"Well, my step mom hasn't spoken to me in six months, I just got expelled, my father sees me as inferior to my dead sister, and my sisters is dead cause she killed herself" the perky girl said looking depressed and serious for the fist time

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" I feel horrible for invoking whatever pain that would make her feel

"S'kay, I mean, I'm here now!" she replied, a smile replacing her frown

"Yeah"

--A/N--

(1)Nekomata/Nibi: two-tailed demon that is a huge black cat with black wings and a split tail(duh). Pet to the god of death. Can harness the deads sprits through its third eye. Can walk erect and is female… I think

(3)Sanbi/Isonade: shark shaped Bijuu with a sharp horn on the forehead. It lives in the deep waters.. Isonade has a subordinate fish called Samehada (Same name as Kisame's Sword). Samehada attaches itself to Isonade's stomach, and absorbs its food to create huge amounts of chakra, proceeding to send it back to its body.

(2)Bijuu: tailed demons

(4)Ryū: Japanese dragon (Wiki)

Info on tailed beasts from: forums./showthread.php?t57918, made the gatekeeper thing… sorry!

It won't always be depressing, it'll gain some ha-ha-moments later. Next chapter they enter Naru-verse!

Dose it seem like I'm focusing on one character too much? I need input soooo…. Pwetty pwease review.

Sunny Soul

-Luna- Hope you appreciate her story, it took her a LONG time to research and find stuff. It was going to be western demons, but she thought it would be too… unlearned. REVIEW!!


End file.
